The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The flow rate of fluids through an aspiration tube is of interest in ophthalmic surgical operations. During ophthalmic microsurgery, small probes are inserted into an operative site to remove tissues. Infusion fluids may be infused into the operative site through the probes, and may also be aspirated from the site. Surgical cassettes may also be coupled to surgical probes, to provide for collection of aspirated fluids. Measurement of the surgical aspiration flow rate may be valuable, in that it can be used to help control the ophthalmic surgical equipment. However, where vacuum-pump or venturi-based vacuum systems are employed for establishing aspiration flow, control of the vacuum source can make regulation of aspiration flow rate difficult to achieve. Therefore, it would be desirable to incorporate a vacuum control system that can more effectively control or regulate aspiration flow rate.